Vida
A Vida is a vampiric plant used by the Demons to extend the shelf life of any meat it's used on, which functions by absorbing the blood. ).The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 49 }} Plot Introduction Arc A Vida was first seen on Conny's chest, as it had already absorbed her blood and took her life away. The pale appearance it had left on Conny's face frightened Emma and Norman, who were searching for her at that time.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, page 35The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 1 During one night, Norman has a nightmare during his sleep. He dreamt of seeing all of his beloved siblings lying dead on a puddle of water, each with a Vida impaled into their chest. Norman ran to Emma and sought to wake her up, only to be confronted by a large demon which attacks him from on top. Norman soon woke up from his nightmare, flabbergasted.Manga citation neededThe Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 5 Jailbreak Arc .]] A demon lurked out of the shadows and approached Krone, as it grabbed the latter and stabbed her with a Vida under Grandmother's orders. As the Vida slowly sucked her life away, it turned blood red in color as it blossomed, leaving a pale-looking, deceased Krone underneath it.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 23The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 8 Promised Forest Arc Appearance .]] The flower has an appearance similar to an ordinary flower. It has a sharp stem, with several branches that give rise to several leaves. The petals are initially white in color and closed, and would bloom and become blood-red in color after absorbing the blood of its victim.The Promised Neverland Anime: Episode 1 Usage , where the user will insert its sharp end into the chest of its prey. As explained by Sonju, Gupna is a traditional way for Demons to consume their prey. The ritual dedicates one's meal to God, and the Vida will bloom if God "accepts it", signalling how the user is allowed to eat the meat of its prey. Sonju furthermore explained how the Vida can bleed the prey and will make its meat last longer.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 49, pages 13-14}} The Vida can only suck the blood of its victim if it is stabbed into the body and in contact with blood, which is most likely the reason why the roots are cut off and left with the stem, which makes it easier for it to impale the victim and absorb the blood. After it has absorbed the victim's blood, the victim will die and turn pale in appearance. Trivia *The Vida is very similar to a real-life flower known as Lycoris radiata, or Red Spider Lily. Both are blood red in color and grow in clusters. A Red Spider Lily's bulb is very poisonous and is commonly associated with death in Japanese legends. Red Spider Lillies are planted on graves because they show tribute to the dead, which juxtapose with the series' fictional ritual Gupna. *The Vida is also very similar (likely moreso than Lycoris radiata) to a real-life flower known as Hydrangea macrophylla. Both grow their flowers in clusters, and certain cultivars of Hydrangea also sport 4 petals per flower like the Vida does. Hydrangeas comes in multiple color varieties, such as blue, red, pink, light purple, or dark purple. The color of a Hydrangea's flowers are affected by the pH of the soil that the plant is grown in, which shows a parallel with the Vida changing color when it absorbs blood. *In Portuguese and Spanish, Vida means "life", which is ironic, since the plant takes away the life of its host. *The Vida plant is also visible on both Japanese and English versions of the series' logo. **'Japanese logo:' The Vida can be spotted on top of the Kanji 束. **'English logo:' The Vida can be spotted within the letter O of the word "PrOmised". References Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Flora